


давай и плачь. я заткну тебя

by umaibo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Knotting, Adopted Children, Aftermath of Violence, Age Play, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Porn, Assault, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Babies, Belly Kink, Birth Control, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Marriage, Child Neglect, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Choking, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Condoms, Consensual Violence, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma, FTM Reader, Face-Fucking, Faked Suicide, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Harassment, Ice Play, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Knives, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Medication, Mild Painplay, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, News Media, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Period Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Problems, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Scent Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Social Media, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Surprise Kissing, Teen Pregnancy, Temperature Play, Threats of Violence, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Voice Kink, Water Sex, afab language, top surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: a lot of fucked up shit will be in this, please be warned.these will be drabbles but they will be tied together with the listings above.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Please be warned with this story, this story is based heavily on my trauma / past. Please be careful. I will put warnings before each chapter so you can skip it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings : : rape / underage sex / bleeding / choking / spitting / deadnaming / transphobia / homophobia / father - child incest
> 
> some chapters will be short, some will be long . depending on the situation .

_You cried, sobbed, for the man to stop. You wanted it to stop but you're body didn't show otherwise. It seemed like the more you struggled and cried, the more your body reacted the opposite. You knew you were bleeding, you could smell the metallic substance in the air. You felt gross, so fucking gross but it wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop, the man you trusted so much and practically gave your life to. He was your father for fucks sake._

_"Keep crying, baby girl. He won't hear you. Your poor little friend won't hear how much your sucking in my cock. " He cooed._

_"S-stop please! It hurts, everything hurts, I don't like it daddy! Please stop, I don't wanna continue this! " You hiccuped and sobbed while you failed about, well tried to._

_"Fuck, baby girl. Keep calling me daddy and I'll cream in the pretty pussy of yours. Daddy's pussy, right? "_

_"NO! DADDY STOP! PLEASE! " You cried out louder, hoping someone would hear you._

_Nothing._

_Hands wrapped around your throat making you go quiet quickly, except for the quiet cries, sobs, and hiccups. They were all choked, pushed down as your father forcefully opened your mouth to spit in it. It tasted horrible, like death even._

_"Look at my baby girl, I hate when you cry you know? It breaks my heart. But seeing you like this, makes me so happy.. But when your mommy calls you that horrid name and says her son, daddy can't help but get angry because you're not a boy. You have such a beautiful pussy between your legs, I couldn't even imagine you being a boy, let alone a faggot. Or a queer little bitch. You'll grow up and give me little ones, right baby girl? Your mommy or friend don't need to know who's they are, right? " He cooed and rammed balls deep inside you, you knew what was coming._

_No, no, no-_

_"Right baby girl? You'll always be my little girl." He cooes._

_"NO!! NO! I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL! NO! " You shrieked and jerked away from him._

_"You are, (d/n)! Now be a good girl and take daddy's cum! " The man growled as he slammed into you the last time, his cum pumping into you hot and ready._

_"No, no! Daddy stop please, no!" You sobbed out._

_That man never listened so why would he listen now?_

_A vile smirk played upon his face as he pulled out, soon following globs and globs of cum mixed with blood. It made you sick, just feeling it inside. Now it was leaving your body and all you wanted to do was puke everything up or at least clean it out._

_"Now go clean up and return to your friend. He's waiting sweetheart. " He hummed and kissed your forehead before cleaning up then heading upstairs within the quicks seconds. You took a while cleaning up but managed to look decent enough too return to your friend. He was oblivious to everything and you were somewhat glad he was._

* * *


End file.
